The Unexpected Boss
The Unexpected Boss is the thirty-third episode of Ben 10 Omniworlds and the seventeenth episode of season 2. Airdate March 29, 2013 Plot Ban and Tack are at Mr. Smoothies, drinking their smoothies when they see a blast happen close to Mr. Smoothies. Ben gets angry that someone was about to blast Mr. Smoothies but Tack told him that he was to get blasted. Suddenly, Vilgax appears. Ben gets more angry and transforms into Rath an charges towards Vilgax. Rath starts beating Vilgax and asking him how did he get here. Vilgax doesn't say anything but doesn't fight. Rath throws him against a car. Vilgax gets angry. Rath runs to fight him more when Vilgax throws a bomb from his pocket towards Rath which attaches with him. It blasts which weakens Rath and he transforms back to Ben and becames unconsciouse. Vilgax takes out a electric net and is about to throw it on Ben when his hand gets hit by a blue power ball. He drops the net and turns around to see Tack attacking him with his plumber gun. He uses his eyes and fires a laser from it towards Tack which injures him. Ben regains conscious and sets his watch to transform into Shockwave but transforms into Nanomech. Vilgax picks up the net. He sees that Ben has suddenly disappeared. He takes out googles and puts them on his eyes. He sees Nanomech in his googles an tries to attack him with his lasers. Nanomech dodges and presses his omnitrix symbol and transforms into Resolin. He throws his lava bombs on Vilgax. Vilgax starts to burn. Vilgax manages to extinguish the fire using his gloves. Resolin starts throwing lava. Vilgax dodges most of them when the lava touches his tentacles. He starts to burn. He decides to flee before Resolin defeats him very badly. He sees a river and dips in there before he burns fully. Resolin presses his omnitrix symbol and transforms into Jetray and follows him. Vilgax sees him following and uses his eyes to fire lasers on him. Jetray counterattacks with his green lasers. Jetray tells Tack to follow him in his plumber bike. Suddenly, Vilgax throws a bomb towards Jetray. Jetray sees it in the nick of time and dodges it. Suddenly, Jetray sees a spaceship coming down. It opens and Vilgax goes inside. Jetray flies fast and manages to get in before it closes. Tack stops his plumber bike and thinks of a way to get in. Meanwhile, Jetray is in the spaceship with Vilgax. Jetray asks him why is after him. Vilgax challenges him for a fight. If he wins then he will tell him why he is after him. If he loses then he wil be killed by him. Jetray presses his omnitrix symbol and transforms into Godasaur. They start fighting. Vilgax starts losing but after some time he gains the upper hand and starts beating him. Godasaur puches him so hard that he crashes to a door. Suddenly a pipe gives out fire around Godasaur trapping him. Godasaur transforms back to Ben. He sets the watch to transform into Waterhazard but transforms into Heatblast. He gets angry but then thinks about it and absorbs the fire. After all the fire is absorbed he sees that Vilgax has disappeared. He searches for Vilgax but doesn't find him. Then, he sees a door. He thinks that Vilgax must have gone through the door. He is going towards the door when the pipe starts giving out fire which extinguishes Heatblast's fire. Heatblast tranforms back to Ben due to his fire getting extinguished. Ben runs and reaches for the door before the place floods. He enters the room and the water remains there. He sees Vilgax talking to someone. The person turns around. Ben sees and gets shocked. He sees Psyphon. Psyphon also sees him and tells Vilgax to turn around. Psyphon tells him to attack Ben. Ben gets puzzled and asks Psyphon what's happening. Psyphon tells him that he is Vilgax's boss and master. Ben starts laughing and thinks that it is Vilgax's plan to defeat him. Pysphon gets angry and tells him that it is not a joke. Psyphon tells Vilgax to finish him before he escapes. Vilgax charges towards him. Ben sets the watch to transform into Swampfire but he transforms into Kickin Hawk. Vilgax starts beating him. Kickin Hawk keeps losing. Vilgax punches him so hard that he became unconscious. Vilgax presses the omnitrix symbol on Kickin Hawk which transforms him back to Ben. Vilgax takes out his sword and is about to pierce Ben when a plumber bike enters the room by breaking the walls. Tack is on the bike and he throws the handcuffs towards Vilgax. Vilgax gets handcuffed and drops the sword. Psyphon gets angry be seeing this, so he shoots an eye laser which knocks tack. Ben regains conscious and sees Tack knocked on the ground. He gets angry and transforms into Swampfire. He throws seeds close to Psyphon. These seeds grow into vines and capture Psyphon. He then throws fireballs on him. Psyphon becomes unconscious after that. Tack calls the plumbers using his plumber badge and tells them to come in the spaceship and take Vilgax and Psyphon in custody. Vilgax tries to run but Swampfire throws seeds around him which become vines which capture him. Tack, then shoots Vilgax with his plumber gun which makes Vilgax so weak that he couldn't move. Ben and Tack suddenly heard a noise. They turned aroun to see Psyphon was gone but the vines were still there. They went close to where Psyphon was and examined the place carefully. They saw a hole in it. Tack thought for a while and took out a gun which he named Track Glue Gun and shoot one in tjhe hole thinking it will hit Psyphon so that the could track him. Suddenly, they realised that they were close to Mars but could see Earth. After some time, the plumbers came and took the handcuffed Vilgax in custody. They asked Ben and Tack about Psyphon to which they said that he escaped. Then, Tack controlled the spaceship and so they headed to earth. Major Events Psyphon is the new boss of Vilgax. Characters Ben Tennyson Tack Villains Psyphon Vilgax Aliens Used Rath Nanomech(accidental transformation; selected alien was Shockwave) Resolin Jetray Godasaur Heatblast(accidental transformation; selected alien was Water Hazard) Kickin Hawk(accidental transformation; selected alien was Swampfire) Swampfire Quotes Trivia